DDLC: Desire
by TheRandomAuthor999
Summary: A self insert. also my first story. criticism is helpful


A big thanks to Coolguybest9 for editing and making the story awesome

As the end credits rolled down the screen, I felt frustrated that I couldn't give the girls the happiness they deserved, but glad that my friend Brian showed it to me. I tried all the routes and got the so-called "Good Ending", but it didn't feel real. I looked everywhere for a way to bring them happiness, but I couldn't find a happy ending for all of them. As I flicked the monitor and sighed in frustration, a thought struck me hard.

I still had homework to do.

Grunting, I stood up and made my way to my backpack, then lugged out the textbooks I would need. Math wasn't my strong suit, and boy, did it show. It took me near an hour to complete the infuriating assignment, and upon doing so, I tossed the book, pencil, and paper onto my desk.

God, my head hurts.

Yeah, I hate math, but I didn't know I hated it _that_ much. I stood up and started to make my way to the bathroom. I should still have some Aspirin right in the-

Oh, for- Good Lord, it's getting worse. Something catches my foot, and I'm sent tumbling down, crashing into the carpet. The roaring pain continued uninterrupted as I lay on my side, clutching my head. The tearing pain formed dark splotches on the corners of my vision. Was I blacking out?

As the dark blotches crawled their way toward the center of my vision, I started noticing small sparks of light inside them. Slowly, the wove together to form letters and sentences.

aplHwuIyZdoneitagainUdHKZzOd8tJpersonshewantsHl48hz3bQonlywayQgether2wiYFIisfromthegameKm6MRLdonthaveaccessO6jY9EskMwhattodoNSwhattodoYF0e8hxyBjusthavetoDIqkJXrurd8KbringA7mYfv2GEms04PfWsomeoneelseinHv83ep4ehUNkVnomatteriftheyfailQL9VmdajwDb6UexpendableK0ZmEsh

The world dissolved into static.

My pulse thrummed in my head, pounding at my temples. It felt like every single square inch of my head had been acquainted with a chair. As the pain ebbed away, I opened my eyes.

This was not my bedroom.

That singular thought wrenched me up and spun me around, making me check my surroundings. There wasn't a single feature I recognized: the bedsheets, the bookshelf, the room layout, everything was completely and utterly foreign. There was nothing that-

Wait.

I walked over to the corner close to the foot of the bed, facing the center of the room. Everything suddenly seemed familiar. This… everything suddenly clicked. This was the bedroom of the main character of Doki Doki Literature Club. But why was I here? If this was his room, where was he? These questions crashed around in my head, leaving me to realize that I had already starting to pull out a uniform from the closet and idly started to put it on. Before I could wonder why I was trying on the main character's clothes, I realized that 'his' clothes fit me… perfectly.

No, no, this couldn't be right. He's only, what, 5'5"? I'm six feet even, how would his clothes even begin to fit me as well as they are? Pausing in the middle of dressing myself, I wonder just how much I've been woven into the world. I left my bedroom, the grey jacket in hand, the last piece of 'my' school uniform. Lost in my own thoughts, I couldn't help but automatically and mechanically go through the motions I've never done before, instinctively knowing where the silverware was kept and where the cereal was stored.

It was nearly maddening. I've never before lived here, and yet my body seems to know exactly what I need to do. Swallowing hard, I resigned myself to the fact that I'll need to listen to my body if I'm going to have any chance of not drawing unwanted attention to myself.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and began my journey to school, apparently. My body wasn't telling me that it was the weekend, so there wasn't any other explanation, right? I closed my eyes and let the autopilot take over.

"Heeeeey! Wait up!" Some girl shouted from behind, her shoes pounding on the concrete right up to me. Turning around, I saw her charging up, her coral-pink hair fluttering around her, barely even beginning to be bound by the bright red bow resting on her hair. Her cyan eyes were locked on me as she she neared me, before she suddenly stopped, bending over, catching her breath. "I… I finally caught up to you!" She stood up, still trying (and failing) to slow her breathing.

"Uh…" It was Sayori, like it was in DDLC, right? "Sayori, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, give… give me a moment." Regaining her composure, she put a smile on her face. "Are you ready to walk to school with me?"

"Sure." _Sure?!_ Me, you gave _got_ to start using your words more. We started off in the direction I had been heading as she let out a small giggle, her lips closed in a small smile and her eyes closed. For a short moment, I lapsed back into my autopilot mode I was in a minute before.

"Blake?" Sayori shook me from my thoughts, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I made up a fake reason to be spaced-out, "I'm just tired, that's all."

A frustrated look crosses her face. "Ugh, Blake! You need to stop watching anime so late! I'm so worried about your social life. What if you just become a NEET in a few years time?"

I sighed. "Well, I _could_ try to get up earlier. Maybe you could try to wake up earlier as well. Perhaps I could come over to get you up myself?"

"Wha-?" Sayori jumps, blushing a little, "O-okay…" For a short while, she remained mostly silent, stammering when she meant to speak. Maybe I overdid it a little bit.

Before we knew it, we arrived at the school. Sayori had to go her separate way, and after waving her goodbye, I let autopilot bring me to my classroom. Up the stairs, around the cor-

I slam straight into another student and we're sent toppling in our separate directions. Seems like I shouldn't be closing my eyes the whole time I'm following my internal GPS. As I struggled up, my eyes landed on the unfortunate victim of my blind walking. I saw her brown hair, her green eyes, her white bow.

"Oh, sorry, Monika. Are you okay?"


End file.
